mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
Celebrity Big Brother 2020
The previous season was Celebrity Big Brother 2018 This seasons theme is US vs UK. Alicia Wright Alicia Wright is known for her several appearances in the MTV community and winning The Challenge: Kill or be Killed. She is regarded as one of the OG's of the series, she entered the house on day 1 and left on day 16 after being nominated next to Cole. Blair Carrington Blair is known for her multiple appearances on SimsTv on shows such as the bachelor, Big Brother, etc. She entered the house on day 1 and was ejected on day 20 due to her unacceptable actions on day 18 towards Joss and Cole. She walked out in the double eviction. Callum Weekender Callum was known for being on Ex on the Beach: Peak of Love and dating Angela Babicz. He entered on day 1 and left on Day 26 coming in 5th place. Cole Robinson Cole is known for being a heart breaker in the MTV community having dated and hooked up with several women on several different shows. He entered on day 1 and left on day 20 during the double eviction alongside Joss. Hezo Rodriguez Hezo is known for his controversial appearances on The Challenge Series and marrying controversial MTV co-star Tabatha Cavalli. Hezo entered the house on Day 1 and left on Day 7 during the second eviction. Jermaine Allen Jermaine describes himself as a 'popular british chaff' and is known in the media as a playboy. He entered the house as a team leader for the UK on day 2 and left on day 26 coming in fourth. Joss Mooney Joss is regarded as an OG to the MTV community as is Alicia. He is known for his relationship with Kam Williams. He entered the house on Day 1 and left on Day 20 during the double eviction. La Demi La Demi is known for being MTV's first Transgender woman and winner of Big Brother 2. She is also known for her relationship with Cole, and their breakup. She entered the house on day 1 and walked on day 10 after discriminatory comments were made about her gender identity and stating she would not stay in a house where Cole is hooking up with other women in front of her. Lottie Breaux Lottie is known for winning the second season of Dancing with the Reality Stars. She entered the house on Day 1 and was the first evicted on day 4. Nate Bell Nate was known for his short appearance on Ex on the Beach: Peak of Love. He entered the house on day 1 and left on day 26 as the runner up. Rhys Armstrong Rhys is known as a gay fashion designer. He entered the house on Day 1 and was voted out by his fellow contestants on day 24. Stassie Karanikalou Stassie is known for her tumultuous time on Ex on the Beach: Peak of Love, She is known for hooking up with Joss and having her heart broken by Hezo. She entered the house on Day 1 and was evicted on day 11. Susan Sherman Susan is known for being on several seasons of The Challenge and quitting. She is also known for making a return to the MTV community and winning Holiday Baking Championship. Susan entered on day 2 as the USA team leader and left on day 26 as the winner of the series. Tammy Henderson Tammy is known for being first eliminated on Holiday Baking Championship and returning to compete in The Challenge: Crusade. Tammy entered the house on day 1 and left on day 26 coming in third. U.S. vs U.K. Format Susan and Jermaine were Team Leaders for the first eviction, they were immune from the face to face nominations on day 1 and entered the game on day 2 to compete for their team to have immunity and the right to nominate, Jermaine won the challenge security safety for the UK team. As a result, he put his killer nomination on Susan. Cast Pictures Nominations Table After Filming